Letters from Home
by Guardian Angel Yukito
Summary: [HughesxRoy] [OneShot] Even if Roy never answers, Maes'll keep sending his letters.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Roy,

How are you? Stupid thing to ask, I know. You're at war - can't be that good. Everyone always makes war out to be such fun. Personally I think it's a load of bull. So do you, no doubt. Or are you enjoying it? I wouldn't be mad - to each his own, right?

It's odd without you here. Too quiet, too empty. I miss you, and it's only been a few days. I keep expecting you to be there when I wake up, but, of course, you aren't. It's a little depressing, really. But I'm over it. Just the first five minutes of the morning, you know? It's strange.

Write back soon, Roy. It'll give me something to look forward to.

Love, Maes.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy,

It's been a week, maybe a few more days. I'm not sure. Did you send your letter? I never got it, if you did. I know I'm expecting a lot, but it'd be nice. I'll keep writing to you, no matter what. The postal service can't be trusted, anyway - they've probably lost your letters. Stupid, isn't it?

I'm lonely here. I was thinking of getting a puppy or something, but that would be stupid. I wouldn't be able to look after it when you get back - you're so demanding. ( 3 ) Maybe I could start a little pet daycare thing? Hah, yeah, I can see me doing that. The house would be filled with them.

How're you handling things out there? I await your letter, love.

Maes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Roy,

Uncle Ben came round last night. Do you remember Uncle Ben? He was the one that called you interesting, and said you had that 'gay' look about you. We were up all night talking. He said I was lucky to have you, and I know I am. I don't deserve you, a lot of the times. He also said that I'm doing the right thing, sending you letters and all. I miss you, Roy.

He wants to meet you again. He was in a war once, he said. He understands. I'll try to understand, Roy. But this is why I got a desk job.

M.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi

Where are you, Roy? It's been a month, maybe even longer. You haven't replied to a single of my letters. I can't believe that the post is losing every single one anymore or something like that. But I'll wait. I'm patient. MAybe they're late. You're quite a while away, and in the middle of a war, after all.

I'm trying to stay cheerful, but it's hard. It's so strange without you. Come back soon, or at least write, yeah?


	5. Chapter 5

Do you hate me, Roy? Is that it? You don't want to be with me anymore? This is an awful way to end a relationship, do you know that? No ... I'm over reacting again. Sorry about that. It's just I miss you. It hurts so bad.

I want to unplug the phone, but when I do, I have to put it back in. Because, what if your relatives ring up? They'll be the first to get the news, so I won't know unless they tell me. I wish you would write. I'm scared. I don't want this to end, Roy.

Uncle Ben came round again today. Just a quick hello. I yelled at him. Uncharacteristic, isn't it, Roy? But I'm lonely. I think I might go insane without you. Of course, I'll then tell myself that whatever I'm feeling is probably nothing compared to you. I'm sorry. I should be so self-pitying.

Love you, Roy.


	6. Chapter 6

Roy,

The people at HQ are saying the war's going well. I hope they're right. No one would tell me whether you're okay or not. I don't think they approve of us. Actually, I've known that all along. Have you seen the looks they give you behind your back, Roy? Have you seen the way they whisper and stare? I try to smile at them, but sometimes it's hard, especially when I hear just what they're saying. They still respect you, of course. At least half-heartedly. Society is so stupid, sometimes. But I still love you, Roy.

They said you should be coming home soon. I hope so.


	7. Chapter 7

I wonder if you're dead, Roy. I wonder, when I put this letter in the postbox, and it gets sent on its merry little way ... will anyone open it? Are you another person on the body-heap? It's sad, I have no way of telling. I want to know, I really do. You're coming home tomorrow, aren't you? If you're still alive that is. Though, they said that some people might have to stay a little longer. Does that mean you will? I hope not. I hope you're still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Maes.

I'm coming home.


End file.
